Crossing Dimensions
by badwolfvirus
Summary: Takes place after Doomsday, about Rose trying to get back to the Doctor. Something is up with her dreams, and images of the Doctor seem to be leeking through


Rose was in her flat, twirling slowly while humming. Only two months had passed since the battle of Canary Warf. She and Jackie had moved in with Pete, but after bad wolf bay, Rose could not live with them anymore. There was so much happiness between her mother and father, especially with the baby on the way. Rose loved them, but after so much loss she could not remain with them all the time. Rose moved out to give them space, to start their own family, and to give herself some time to recover.

She and Mickey got a flat together, as friends. They went to work together every day, watched dishes together and took turns making each other lunches. They visited their families almost daily. Mickey loved his aunt and, after losing her in the other world, made sure to look after her almost constantly. Rose also needed to spend time with her family, especially her new dad, who could be there for Rose as much as she needed now in this new world.

She was remembering dancing.

"Can I have this dance sweetheart?" Mickey said, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. Rose smiled; Mickey was always good at being there for her. They swayed together for a while, not talking, just holding each other. There was a lot of sadness in this new world, but there was also joy. She had her family, he had her family, and they had each other.

But Rose was missing the Doctor, remembering the time they danced together.

That night she dreamed of dancing with the Doctor, dancing through the consol room. They held each other tight and did not speak a word.

Torchwood always had another disaster to deal with, and they always needed Rose. Because of her experience with the Doctor she was always given the huge assignments, which were always exhilarating and distracting. But she would always feel alone in these missions, she did not have her friend, her traveler, her companion by her side to help her through these crises. She was very good at her job anyway. It was the end of the day, and Rose had just finished instructing Torchwood agents about blood control.

"You never leave do you?" A brunette woman approached Rose in the hallway. "You can't work all the time, you'll get sick."

"I will never get sick, and your one to talk." Rose walked up to the woman and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been Gwen?"

"Been working weevil duty, it's a good stress reliever." Gwen said.

"What have you got to be stressed about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing in the world, and that's why." Gwen laughed, "I heard about the encounter. Possession yeah? That's new. Good job."

"New for the living, I have seen possessions of the dead before, much simpler when you don't have to worry about killing the human." They continued talking and reminiscing. Gwen and Rose had worked together for a short time now, but they were so close it seemed like forever. You get close to people quickly in such high tension situations. The girls continued to talk together as they headed out of the building, but Rose left Gwen when Gwen went to a bar to meet some mates from work. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to dream again.

"Rose" The Doctor said her name over and over. "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." They were dancing again, but it changed to just holding each other, trying to believe this was real. "I saved a hospital today, I met another doctor, and she helped me save the world." He sighed and spun her away and back again, hands on her waist as he looked in her eyes. "Met and internal shape shifter, and fooled her into thinking I was human. And I absorbed so much radiation I fried my screwdriver, and lost my shoe. Shoe's really, can't walk around missing just one shoe."

She looked down, he was barefoot. Giggling she said "How does an internal shape shifter even work?"

"She drank and assimilated blood."

"I was thinking about the Gelf today, I encountered something different, but they were possessing people." Rose said.

"I imagine they were not a problem for you." The Doctor said pulling her close again. This was the first time she had spoke to him in this dream. They usually just danced, or held each other. This was almost real.

"Doctor?" She said. "I love you."

"I love you Rose."

Then the dream faded and she was back in her flat.

"Wake up Rose, we are late!" Mickey banged on the door again. Lying awake she was holding tight to her dream. She could still feel his arms around her. Still hear him whispering her name. These dreams started occurring a week after Bad Wolf Bay, when she was in such a low place that she did not see anything good. Her family tried their best to get her moving again, give her some life, but she had just felt like drifting away. When she dreamed she gained hope, and perspective. She could make it through, with her new family, and by doing so much good for her new world.

Mickey banged on the door again, shouting "Wake up or I will get you!"

"I'm awake already!"

When they arrived at work they realized there would be nothing to do today. The Torchwood building had been turned invisible. They laughed as they watched people swarm the exterior, some running into the walls. "It's gonna be a while until this is sorted, how about we play hookey today." Mickey said, and Rose agreed. They took off, holding hands and headed on a walk of the city.

"We should get a Zeppelin." Mickey said.

"No."

"But Rose, every cool kid has one!"

Rose found herself relaxing, and having fun. Mickey had that ability. He was telling her a story about a prank on Human Relations as they strolled around the city, occasionally pointing to something different in this new world.

"Look Mickey, a shop selling black and white tele's" Rose exclaimed, interrupting Mickey's story. This new world had the same bad habit of repeating fads that would remind them of a better time. It seemed now this world was taking a trip down memory lane from the 20th century.

"Hey, Andy Griffith show."

"Of course you know what this show is, nerd." Rose joked. She looked at the television screens remembering Mr. Magpies shop. "Wanna take a look inside?"

Not only was this shop selling black and white television sets, they were selling varied colors. You could get a purple and yellow television, or a maroon and gold television. "'Support your Team by Watching the Game with its True Colors" said the sign. They laughed as they watched the red people run around the field. An employee walked up to them asking if they needed any help to find the perfect entertainment system, and Mickey asked for the loo.

Rose waited, and stared at the screens, watched the replays of the football game, wondering if Torchwood was visible again. Then the screens changed. It showed a Cathedral, and a pretty woman running through up the stairs. Then she saw a man playing the organ, yelling to the woman, who was attempting to escape a monster.

"Mickey! Mickey, the Doctor!" Mickey came back just as the screen changed. The blue, purple and green men were playing football once more.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I saw the Doctor."


End file.
